


Phenomenal

by Marauder_Mouse



Series: Whole [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Playing House, Weekend alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Mouse/pseuds/Marauder_Mouse
Summary: Kristoff and Anna are away for the weekend leaving Elsa the apartment all to herself, whoever will she invite over? Elsa and Honeymaren play house for the weekend. Let’s see how this plays out for our own amusement shall we?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Whole [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Phenomenal

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out a lot longer than I ever thought. Just a quick heads up here that this story does include some sexual themes. Enjoy!

Elsa didn’t let the brunette say anything as the line clicked open before saying; “so Anna and Kristoff are going away for the weekend to visit his family. I’ll have the apartment all to myself.” She’d just had a very over the top conversation with her sister about this trip. Anna was feeling terrible for leaving her alone for the weekend, but truth be told, Elsa could think of nothing better, well only if a certain brunette woman was involved anyway.

She could hear the smile in the woman’s voice as she asked; “Is this your coy way of telling me that you’d like to spend the weekend alone with me?”

Elsa felt herself relax at the teasing words not realising that she was feeling anything but. An even bigger smile replaced the one on her lips in excitement before she composed herself to now ask; “Maren, are you free this weekend to play house with me, where we won’t be disturbed by Ryder or Sam?”

“I would love to play house with you Elsa;” Honeymaren finally answered. 

Once the call ended and Honeymaren had time to reflect on the situation her brain began to run riot. This would be the first time actually stepping foot inside Elsa’s home; she was being allowed in to her life a bit more. For Elsa, she knew this was a big thing even if it wasn’t in the presence of her sister. Her mind then jumper to what other new situations the pair could find themselves in over the coming weekend. Honeymaren didn’t want to get her hopes up and read too much into the invitation, but a girl could hope, right?

* * *

“Are you sure you’ll be okay Elsa?” Anna asked for the hundredth time that morning as Kristoff packed up the car.

Elsa smirked at her sister; “I promise you Anna, I’m perfectly fine being left for a couple of nights.”

“Okay, but if you change your mind, just ring me and I’ll come straight home!” The redhead reminded as she pulled a bag onto her shoulder.

The blonde gave her sister a knowing look; “you should be careful Anna, it sounds like you’re the one who wants you to stay here.” She bent to pick up the last bag at the front door.

Elsa watched as her sister’s façade crumbled and she admitted quietly; “I love Kristoff and, by extension, his family; but there’s so many of them and they’re all huggers, and loud. It’s just sometime all a bit much.”

“You do realise you should be telling Kristoff all of this and not me?” Elsa turned to her sister after placing the bag in the car.

Anna huffed; “I know you’re right. I think I should just suck it up; it’s one weekend.” She tried to convince herself.

“Atta girl;” Elsa smiled and bumped her shoulder again her sister’s.

Kristoff poked his head round to the back of the car; “you ready Anna?”

“Have fun both of you and take care!” Elsa told the pair as she pulled her sister in for a hug.

“We’ll see you in a couple of days Elsa;” Anna barely let go of her through the window of the car before Kristoff was driving off down the road.

Butterflies flooded and swarmed in Elsa’s stomach at what the next two days could bring; she better go and get ready for Honeymaren’s arrival.

An hour later and Elsa was now leaning against the dining table, her body humming in excitement. From where she was she could see through the small window next to the front door for any sign of her girlfriend. Just as Elsa was about to give up on waiting to pull her phone out of her pocket, movement on the front step caught her eye.

“Welcome home Maren!” Elsa greeted with an easy smile as she swept open the door before the brunette had a chance to knock.

“Don’t say that, I might never leave.” Honeymaren stepped up to the blonde and wrapped a single arm around her waist, bringing her close.

“I may not let you leave;” Elsa whispered lost in those familiar brown eyes.

Honeymaren seemed to soak in their position for a few moments before releasing the blonde woman and stepping away. “Okay, on a serious note, what are our plans for this weekend?” She asked eager to get started.

Elsa nodded and clapped her hands together; “okay, I thought we could start with a food shop, we’ve got nothing in.” Elsa gave her a sheepish look as her confidence in that idea wobbled.

Honeymaren saluted; “Aye aye captain, am I driving?”

Elsa nodded and spun to grab the items off the table, calling to the brunette as she made to move out of the never closed front door; “I’ll grab the bags and lock up.”

It didn’t take long for them to reach the supermarket. Their journey was spent in relaxed silence with the radio on and hands linked together on the centre consol.

Honeymaren grabbed them a trolley and as they moved through the first few aisles asked; “Have you got a list or a plan of what you want to get?”

Elsa nodded and suggested; “I was thinking that we could make pizza; I’ve got everything we need for the dough, it’s just toppings to get.”

Honeymaren nodded in thought before saying; “so I think sweetcorn is a must on a pizza.”

“I wholeheartedly agree; I don’t get it when people don’t like it!” Elsa gave a look of mock outrage which caused Honeymaren’s heart to melt just a little bit.

“So we’re in agreement that sweetcorn is a must. What else?” The brunette asked as the wandered around the fresh vegetables.

“Peppers?” Elsa asked holding up a bag of mixed bell peppers.

“Yes”

“Mushrooms?”

“Yuck!”

“Really?” Elsa asked replacing the items on the shelf in amusement at the reaction she’d gotten out of the brunette.

“Mushrooms and green beans are two vegetable that I can’t stand. And I never joke about yucky vegetables;” she tried to school her features into a serious expression, only just managing it.

“You sound like a toddler when you say ‘yucky’” Elsa mused with a small giggle as she stepped in at Honeymaren’s side as they continued walking.

“Probably because I _was_ a toddler when I decided I hated them with a passion;” the brunette pointed out matter-of-factly.

Elsa could see her point. “Okay, so no mushrooms. How about any meat toppings?” Elsa asked as they came to the deli section.

“Chicken’s always good, you like chicken;” Honeymaren reminded as she took in the selection in front of them.

Elsa smiled at the casual way Maren was admitting to noticing Elsa’s likes and dislikes; “chicken it is.”

“Do we need cheese?” Honeymaren pondered moving off again.

Elsa rushed to catch up from where she’d been admiring the woman; “Yes, and I thought we could get some wine too?”

“Sounds good to me;” she said appreciating the idea.

* * *

It had taken longer that Elsa had thought it would for the pair to get around the shop and home again. But in a silly way, it was up there on one of her favourite outings with Honeymaren. Just having the opportunity to be fully relaxed together and do something normal; it was nice.

Honeymaren insisted on helping Elsa to put the shopping away even though it probably took twice as long as she had no idea where anything went and had to keep asking. As soon as it was done though Elsa suggested that they each change into some slouchy, relaxing clothes for the rest of the day. Honeymaren took the bag she’d unpacked from her car with the shopping into the bathroom to get changed. Elsa managed to get changed into shorts and a tank top before Honeymaren reappeared in jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. Elsa decided it wasn’t too early to start drinking and opened one of the bottles of wine they’d bought.

“I like your thinking;” Honeymaren remarked as she moved into the kitchen and took the glass offered by the blonde.

Elsa didn’t know if Honeymaren was referring to the wine of her outfit of choice. “I hope you don’t mind, but I need to pack up some orders to send out on Monday. You can make yourself comfortable on the sofa and I’ll be a quick as I can.”

“Don’t be silly; I can try and help you and hopefully I won’t be as annoying as when we were unpacking the food,” she smirked. “This weekend is about us, I don’t mind what that entails and so if we’re packing up orders, then that is what we will do.”

Elsa still felt bad as they sat cross legged on the office floor with address labels being printed and envelopes everywhere. Though Honeymaren did seem to be in her element as she ensured each label she stuck was as neat as could be; her tongue poking out from her lips in concentration. The only thing now was how distracting she was being to the blonde. Elsa shook herself out of her trance and stood to receive the latest order forms and labels from her printers. While she was standing she began to pull the ordered items out of her stock draws. Honeymaren seemed to have ran out of envelopes to label and seal and was now stood behind Elsa with her hands gently placed on her hips, watching her work.

“I can’t believe you made all of these;” Honeymaren remarked as she watched Elsa move along the small draws and pulling out the items she needed for each order.

“I guess it’s just something I like to do and so figured out how to make money from it;” Elsa hadn’t turned around as she spoke, continuing to move from draw to draw.

Honeymaren seamlessly and silently joined in the conveyor belt system Elsa seemed to have created. She took the item that was left with the order note and placed it in the little mesh bags from one of the open draws. She then placed that and the invoice into the envelope, carefully stuck down the shipping label, and sealed the envelope. They worked like this for the next ten or so minutes in relative silence, only the radio could be heard in the background.

Elsa looked around them at the piles of stuffed enveloped feeling so grateful for Honeymaren’s help. They were sat back on the floor and Elsa drained her wine glass. “I think we’re done for today, thank you for helping me.”

Honeymaren smiled over to the blonde in almost amusement at the idea that it was so baffling for someone to offer to help. “In a weird way, I sort of had fun.”

“I’m sure the novelty will wear off if I ask you to help enough times;” Elsa jested wanting to take another sip of her wine before remembering the glass was empty.

Honeymaren just shook her head. She secretly liked it when Elsa mentioned things along the lines of Honeymaren being around in her life in the future. It wasn’t that she was insecure about how Elsa felt about her, but there were instances where her mind liked to play tricks on her. Honeymaren knows better than anyone that coming out to your loved ones is a personal thing and should be done only when and if you’re ready. So she feels horrible when her mind does that thing where it makes her start to question if Elsa is serious about their relationship if she doesn’t want to introduce her to her sister. But then Elsa says these things that infer she plans to keep Honeymaren around for a while and she can shove that part of her mind back in its box for another day. Honeymaren decided to steer the conversation in another direction; “I got you a present.” Honeymaren finished her short sentence and stood before quickly leaving the room.”

Once the brunette reappeared into the small room, Elsa insisted; “you didn’t need to get me anything Maren.”

Elsa watched as the woman stepped around her to sit in the swivel chair behind her. The next this she saw was a delicate, intricately made, wooden ring tree dangled in front of her face. Elsa was amazed and gently slipped it from the owner’s fingers and leant back between Honeymaren’s knees. “It’s amazing. I can’t believe you made this. It must have taken you hours!” Elsa moved the ring tree around in her hands, taking it all in.

Honeymaren was glad Elsa couldn’t see the blush that had flooded her face at the praise. “I knew I had to make you something after the first time we had coffee; you we so encouraging and positive. You believed in me with nothing to go on.” The last sentence was spoken next to Elsa’s ear as Honeymaren lent forwards to rest her chin on her shoulder.

Elsa turned and looked up at her as Honeymaren pulled away but remained leaning forward; “It’s prefect. It’s going to be great to display my new range of rings on for my website.”

“You really don’t have to actually use it;” Honeymaren mumbled out.

Elsa was still looking at the gift as she spoke; “don’t be silly. I’m going to use it every day! Thank you. I feel bad that I haven’t got you anything.”

“I have all I could want right here;” Honeymaren now wrapped her arms around the blonde from where she sat behind her and left a kiss to the top of her head.

Elsa tilted her head back and they shared and awkwardly positioned kiss, but the sentiment was there. “Maybe I could repay you later;” Elsa chose her words delicately as she knelt and turned to face the brunette.

“Please tell me you have skittles!” She could grasp the hint Elsa was throwing her, but didn’t want to spook the blonde.

Elsa held in a chuckle at the woman’s response, but sobered as she gently said; “among other things.”

“You’re too good for me;” Honeymaren declared as they leant in to one another.

“Shall we go and get started on dinner?” Elsa suggested knowing that she really needed to stretch her legs.

Honeymaren nodded with a smile; “I think I could agree to that.”

* * *

“Okay, you were right, homemade pizza is better than a take away.” Honeymaren placed her almost empty plate onto the coffee table in front of the pair as they sat together on the sofa.

“And you’ll never doubt me again?” Elsa asked as she mirrored the brunette’s actions.

Honeymaren leant over to her and placed a light kiss on her lips; “and I will never doubt you again. Though it sure is messier than take away pizza.” She commented as she brushed some flour out of the blonde’s hair with a small smirk.

Elsa hummed in agreement; “we seemed to have managed to get more flour on the counter and floor than in the actual dough.”

“And that’s not mentioning the amount that found its way to your backside!” Maren laughed as a cushion collided with her face.

Elsa laughed too; “yes, I can’t imagine how that got there.” She was lying of course; she couldn’t stop thinking about how Honeymaren’s hands seemed to have been made to fit with her body. How these expert hands pulled her in impossibly close against her own body while their soft lips danced together. Elsa tried to distract herself by grabbing the TV remote and choosing something else to watch. “Okay, if I put this on will you fall asleep?” She turned to the brunette to see her reaction to her choice.

“I can’t make any promises;” Honeymaren admitted with a smirk as she looked back to the blonde from the TV screen.

Elsa chose to take the risk and hit play settling back into the sofa. The memory of Maren’s hands on her body from earlier still replaying in her mind. She couldn’t resist her any longer. This feeling also wasn’t helped by the fact that Honeymaren’s fingers on her left hand were gently stroking up and down her bare thigh, just above the knee. Honeymaren seemed absorbed by the scene playing out on the screen in front of them though. Elsa decided to subtly edge closer to the brunette’s side, shuffling ever so carefully. The blonde then stopped Honeymaren's hand movements on her leg by weaving their fingers together. Honeymaren gave a sweet, relaxed smile to her and cuddled even closer to Elsa. From this position, all they had to do was face one another and Elsa could claim her prize. So that’s what she did; the next time Honeymaren looked around to her Elsa gently pressed her lips to hers. The permission Elsa was seeking in that kiss was granted when Honeymaren started to kiss her back and turned her body more towards her.

The pair kept up this leisurely dance until Elsa interrupted to ask; “So is this better than falling asleep?”

Honeymaren chuckled, shaking her head and stroking her thumb along Elsa’s swollen lips; “you’re such a dork.” She happily went back to kissing the dork though.

This continued again, with the TV forgotten in the background as Elsa moved to straddle the brunette, kissing down her neck. Maren then got a little carried away and decided to flip them so Elsa was now lying on the sofa with her legs around the brunette’s waist. She almost leapt off of the blonde and began to worry about her actions. Her movements were halted by the sight in front of her as she saw those blue eyes darken with lust.

Honeymaren panted as she spoke, watching Elsa’s face; “If you need or want us to stop, just tell me.”

Elsa loved how Maren didn’t just listen to what Elsa would say; she’d always listen and watch out for other cues, like pushing her away, or freezing.

All it took was for Elsa to start to shake her head for Maren to climb off of her; “no, I think I’d like to keep going;” was not what Maren thought she’d hear as the pair sat up on the sofa facing one another.

The surprise was evident on her face as she explained herself; “really? I don’t want you to think that I came here with any expectations on what we were going to do this weekend. I really do just want to spend all the time I can with you.”

Elsa broke into a smile at her words. She swallowed before saying; “and if you’re in agreement, I’d like to spend some of our time doing this.”

“I am totally in agreement, sorry!” She tried to reign in her enthusiasm but ultimately failed.

Elsa pulled Maren back towards her by her t-shirt collar, catching her lips in a hungry kiss. Maren brought her hands around to cradle Elsa’s hips and around to the small of her back. Elsa’s hand softened her hold and her hand now rested flat over Maren’s heart while the other held her cheek. “Should we go to the bedroom?” Elsa husked out panting.

Honeymaren held in a moan at the sounds coming from the blonde’s mouth; “oh that sounded so dirty.”

“Good”

“You’re going to be the death of me;” Honeymaren collapsed her forehead onto the blonde’s shoulder

Elsa chuckled lightly before taking Honeymaren’s hand and led them the small distance to her bedroom before closing the door, even though they were the only people in the apartment.

Maren peeled off her flannel shirt as Elsa moved around the room turning the lamps on. Maren could see she looked a little nervous.

“Hey, come here;” she held out her hand to her girlfriend. They now stood together at the foot of the bed both hands clasp in the others. “I meant what I said earlier. Any second thoughts and we stop.”

Elsa didn’t answer, she just pulled Maren back in for another kiss. Maren’s hands found purchase on Elsa’s backside, pulling her in flush, much like she’d done earlier. On instinct Elsa’s hands clasped together at the back of Maren's neck. Maren couldn’t get enough of the blonde as she filled her senses. Maren’s hands travelled further down her legs to coax the blonde to jump and wrap her legs around her waist. It worked and before Elsa could think she was laying on her back in the middle of her bed with Maren leaving kisses to her neck and collar bone. Elsa thanked her earlier self for wearing a tank top to allow Maren this access.

Maren’s hand began to stroke her hip where the tank top had rode up, but this time, instead of stopping Maren, Elsa let out a moan at the caress. Honeymaren took this affirmation and let her hand move further up Elsa’s torso, pushing the top up as she went. She began leaving wet kisses on Elsa’s newly exposed skin before she met bra. Elsa sat up slightly and pulled the top over her head before quickly unfastening her bra too, not giving herself time to over think it. Honeymaren drank in the sight, even the blush that crawled up her chest to her cheeks.

“You’re phenomenal.”

Honeymaren claimed her prize as she began kissing, nipping, and sucking at Elsa’s breasts. She’d never tire of this. Elsa had to agree as she all but drowned in the sensations her body was feeling. Honeymaren definitely knew what she was doing. But Elsa didn’t want her to miss out on all of the fun and so blindly reached for the hem of Maren’s t-shirt before tugging it upwards. Maren ended up helping after getting the idea and forced herself to pull away. Shortly after her t-shirt, her sports bra followed suit and ended up on the floor. The panting pair stilled their movements and just drank each other in. Elsa still wore her shorts, while Maren had on her jogging bottoms.

“How about we get these off so I can really look at you?” Maren asked before giving an indicative tug at Elsa’s grey shorts.

Elsa bit her lip in contemplation and nerves before giving a slight nod from where she lay with Maren knelt in front of her. Maren saw the concern and decided to make the first move to ease her girlfriend. She stood carefully from the bed and pulled off her own trousers and underwear before climbing back onto the bed and reclaimed her earlier position. She watched Elsa’s eyes darken once again.

“You’re truly gorgeous, inside and out Maren.”

“Only to you.”

It wasn’t long before Elsa shimmed out of her shorts with the help of the brunette. The pair then spent this rest of their evening exploring each other’s bodies, bringing each other to multiple climaxes, all before finally cuddling up together in contented bliss and falling asleep.

* * *

Maren woke first and let out a small huff when she felt nature call, and she had to listen. She gingerly turned ever so slightly to check the blonde beauty behind her was still sleeping soundly. The brunette lifted the other woman’s arm gently from where it was draped over her ribs to her stomach. Maren breathed a sigh of relief when she’d successfully made it out of the door, after throwing on her jogging bottoms and t-shirt, without disturbing the other woman.

It was as she made her way back towards Elsa’s bedroom when an idea struck her while walking past the kitchen. She was going to make them some breakfast. Even though the bedroom door was closed she made sure to make as little noise as possible. It took a little while to get use to the set up in the small kitchen, but once Maren was in the flow of things, it didn’t take too long to put breakfast together.

She was just putting the finishing touches to their plates of avocado toast with poached egg when two slender arms slid around her waist.

“Good morning, you didn’t have to make breakfast.”

Honeymaren spun around in the arms; “good morning to you too. After all the energy you used up last night, I wanted to make sure you had a good chance to refuel this morning.” Honeymaren slipped her arms around the blonde’s waist and left a kiss to her lips.

Elsa lifted an eyebrow and asked coyly; “why, have you got something planned for later?”

They released one another as Maren turned back to the plates. “Nothing planned as of yet;” she informed sprinkling some salt and pepper.

“Do you want coffee?” Elsa asked as she moved over to the coffee machine.

“Yes please. I would have made it already, but I didn’t want to break your coffee machine.” Honeymaren hopped up onto the side to watch the blonde make them their drinks.

Honeymaren’s words amused Elsa before she said; “that’s very thoughtful of you; I don’t think Kristoff would have been best pleased.”

Honeymaren nodded with a silly grin; “I have my moments.” She then decided to hop down off the counter top and moved to the fridge; “where are those strawberries we got yesterday?”

“Top shelf, on the left;” Elsa answered over her shoulder.

“Got them, thank you!” She left a kiss to the blonde’s cheek as they moved about the kitchen doing their own thing, like they’d been doing it for years.

“Can you grab the apple juice while you’re there?” The blonde asked before Honeymaren had time to close the fridge door properly.

“Of course”

“Thank you”

Honeymaren scooped up the plates in both hands; “I’ll take this through and set the table while you finish the coffees.”

Elsa threw her a smile and a nod as she went.

* * *

Honeymaren sat back in her chair as she let out a contented exhalation; “I don’t mean to blow my own trumpet, but that was pretty good.”

Elsa nodded taking a sip of apple juice; “I do have to agree with you on that one.”

The brunette raised her brow in indignation as she teased across the table; “did you ever doubt my culinary excellence?”

Elsa quirked her own eyebrow as she retorted; “really, after how your pizza turned out?”

Honeymaren held up her hands affronted; “hey! How do you know I wasn’t going for the holey, charred look? Plus I could blame you for the burning thing of it anyway for distracting me;” she pointed out matter-of-factly.

“I don’t know what you mean” Elsa insisted easily as she sauntered around the table.

Honeymaren anticipates the blonde’s destination and pushed her chair out a fraction. She was correct in her assumption as Elsa slipped into her lap, legs off to one side and hands loosely draped around her neck. Honeymaren held in a smirk as she said; “It did actually look a little something like this.”

“I may need a reminder;” Elsa whispered as she leaned down to Maren’s lips.

The brunette opened her mouth before Elsa could connect their lips and said; “we should really clear away first.”

“Damn you for being the responsible one;” even with the slight disappointment in her voice, the blonde hopped off her lap and moved to grab the plates. As she walked away Honeymaren landed a satisfying tap to Elsa’s backside. The blonde chose to add an extra sway to her hips as she walked away. Honeymaren tried to prevent the drool falling down her face as she watched on hypnotised.

* * *

It didn’t take too long for the pair to tidy away the mess Honeymaren had created while putting their breakfast together.

The brunette watched Elsa as she did one last once over of the kitchen before turning to her with her lip drawn between her teeth. Elsa then almost shyly asked the woman; “would you like to join me for a bath?”

“Can’t get enough of me?” Honeymaren smirked at her with a knowing look in her eye.

Elsa looked to the floor with as she felt the heat build in her pale cheeks.

Honeymaren stepped forward before running her hands down Elsa’s arms to her hands and tugging her forwards for a brief kiss. “I’d love to join you for a bath, but only if you let me use that shampoo you have that drives me crazy.”

Elsa looked at her disbelieving what she’d said; “I have a shampoo that drives you crazy?”

Honeymaren nodded soundly; “uh huh, it’s slightly floral, and not overly sweet. It’s very you.” She left another kiss to Elsa’s irresistible lips.

It was so odd to Elsa to think that someone actually feels this way about her; something as small as her shampoo. “I think I know the one.” Elsa, once again during this weekend, led Maren by the hand, but this time towards the bathroom.

As the bath was filling up with its bubbles Maren was looking through the bathroom cabinet at all the things the sisters and Kristoff had accumulated. “Why do you have a bottle of chocolate flavoured lube in here?” Honeymaren noted the bottle at the back of the blonde’s dedicated shelf.

Elsa had forgotten that she’d buried that back there; she was just grateful that the other half of that gift was buried, unopened, in the bottom of her wardrobe. “That’s god knows how many years old! Anna thought it would be a good valentines present for me, as a joke.”

“I wonder if it actually tastes of chocolate;” Honeymaren mused aloud as she looked over the bottle.

“She said it doesn’t;” Elsa answered for her.

Maren dropped the bottle into the sink below as if it had burned her with a face of absolute disgust.

Elsa couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her as she took in the scene in front of her from where she sat perched on the edge of the filling bath. “It’s unopened! I presume she had her own bottle; not that I want to know when or how she found that out;” she muttered out the last part to herself.

Maren let out a sigh of relief and gingerly picked up the bottle to put it back in the cupboard. “Why do you have a box of condoms here too?” Maren was too inquisitive as she rummaged through the cupboard a bit more.

Elsa sighed before explaining; “Anna again. I don’t know who she thinks I am, but for whatever reason she felt I might need them. They’re not as old though;” she shrugged as she checked over her shoulder at the tub.

Maren spoke offhandedly as she looked along the shelf a bit more; “They might come in handy though.”

“Excuse me?” The blonde all but chocked out.

Honeymaren stumbled as she spoke; “oh, um... I mean; I don’t know how you feel about sex toys and protection, but…”

Elsa’s eye’s widened.

“I’m sorry! Too soon! I’m being too forward and I’ll stop now;” the now embarrassed brunette trailed off regretting ever opening her mouth.

Elsa nodded with a red face; “maybe just for now.”

“Okay. I’ll just put these back.” Maren placed the box back in the cupboard and decided she was done looking through it. Nicely timed too as Elsa lent over to turn off the taps.

“Shall we?” Elsa asked trying to move on from the awkwardness that had settled into the small room.

Maren helped Elsa remove her shorts and t-shirt before removing her own clothing. “Big spoon or little spoon?”

“Little please.”

Honeymaren climbed into the warm water and settled down with her back against the tub before she helped Elsa climb in and slid down to sit in front of her with her back pressed to Maren’s front.

“This is nice;” Elsa remarked as Maren wrapped her arms around her.

Maren hummed and closed her eyes, just living in the moment with Elsa.

Elsa was playing with Maren’s hand under the water, stroking her palm and weaving their fingers. It was all very calming until she moved their hands to her thigh, quite high on her thigh actually.

“Is there anything I can help you with Elsa?” She sweetly asked before beginning to leave loud kisses and light nips on the blonde’s shoulders.

Elsa almost squirmed at the contact not realising how much she responded to the brunette until she felt a familiar heavy feeling in her lower stomach. Elsa didn’t realise she’d started to play with her own rock hard nipples until Maren caught her hand and whispered in her ear; “they’re mine.”

Honeymaren roughly pinched the right one as she sat up more to gain better access to the woman in her lap. Her left hand held on to Elsa’s soft left thigh which made the blonde automatically part her legs slightly. Honeymaren continued her multitasking as she kissed Elsa’s neck, caressed her breasts, and finally ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s folds. Elsa released a whimper of satisfaction. It felt like Maren had more than two hands pleasuring her at once; it was almost overwhelming. Maren knew it was a better idea to concentrate on the throbbing clit under her finger tips and so set to work bringing her lover to her climax. The acoustics in the room amplified all of Elsa’s noises; thank god they were the only ones home. Hearing it all was such a big turn on for Honeymaren and she fought the urge to rock her hips or even let her hand fall to fulfil her own pleasure.

As Elsa came down from her high, panting and spent, Honeymaren slowed her ministrations of Elsa’s breasts before leaving one final kiss to her shoulder noting where she’d bit down and sucked a little too enthusiastically. Honeymaren settled her hands lightly atop Elsa’s stomach and felt as the blonde’s breathing returned to normal. Elsa took Honeymaren’s right hand and left a kiss to it causing the bubbles to stick to her face. Elsa managed to spin around to kneel in the water in front of the brunette, all be it a little unsteadily.

Maren couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from her chest.

Elsa pouted in confusion before Maren gently pulled her nearer to kiss her soundly on the lips. She then gently wiped down Elsa’s chin; “I may be bisexual, but that doesn’t mean I want your beautiful face covered in a bubble beard.”

Elsa’s face broke out into a smile as she realised why she’d been laughed at.

“Shall we get out; it’s starting to get cold?” Honeymaren asked noting the change in temperature.

“But how am I going to repay you?” Elsa teased her girlfriend as she ran her hands up her sides.

Honeymaren covered Elsa’s hands and stilled their movements; “you do realise that you don’t need to reciprocate every orgasm, right?”

“I thought you’d like me to?” A sultry smile flittered to the blonde’s lips.

The brunette shook her head, failing to hide the smile that grew on her own lips at the blonde’s words. “I never said that;” Honeymaren finished by leaving a kiss to her lips.

“So?”

“How about we go back to your bed?” Honeymaren suggested trying not to sound too eager.

Elsa liked that idea very much.

* * *

Elsa felt terrible for using her girlfriend for the second time in the weekend to pack orders. Even if Honeymaren had insisted that she didn’t mind one bit. Elsa almost believed her as she watched her busy herself with jewellery and envelopes.

“What?” Honeymaren asked with a smile as she caught Elsa watching her.

“I was just thinking about how amazing you are to do this for me;” Elsa confessed as she sealed an envelope.

Honeymaren’s smile grew even bigger; “well we both know that!”

Elsa shook her head in humour as she finished packing up the final order.

Honeymaren watched her place the last envelope onto the large pile next to her. “Is there any jewellery you’ve made that you could never sell?”

Elsa nodded, not even having to give it a second thought. She stood on her stiff legs and stepped over to the top draw under the desk with the printers. She reached in and pulled out a simple waxed cotton woven bracelet. It was made up of different shades of blue with very little embellishments; it was beautiful none the less. Elsa offered it to the brunette as she sat down opposite her again on the floor.

Honeymaren examined the bracelet delicately before looking up to the blonde woman.

Before she could say anything Elsa spoke; “it was the first thing I ever made. Obviously it was after Jack had passed and it was the first time I felt useful and productive in a long time.”

“So it stays in the draw;” Honeymaren nodded in understanding. “It’s beautiful. You can tell it’s different from the other items in this room.” She passed Elsa back the bracelet.

“Why, because it’s so bad compared to everything else?” Elsa mocked her own work as she felt it between her fingers.

“No!” Honeymaren insisted resting her hands on Elsa’s knees. “Because you can feel that it means something more.”

“It’s just some cotton Maren;” Elsa reminded as she looked to the brunette sceptically.

She shook her head and stroked Elsa’s knees; “not to you Elsa. It was you’re new beginning.”

Elsa gulped trying to hide the tears that were rising in her eyes as she watched the bracelet in her hand. “I guess that’s true;” she looked up to the brunette with a watery smile.

Honeymaren shuffled forward to cradle Elsa’s face and wipe at the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. “Why don’t we put the bracelet back in the draw and go and watch a movie?”

Elsa nodded and Honeymaren stood before helping her up.

* * *

The pair spent the rest of the day cuddled up on the sofa with popcorn, wine, and any other foods they fancied. Elsa hadn’t heard much from her sister and so presumed that they’ll be coming home tomorrow and invited Honeymaren to spend another night with her.

They were sleeping soundly in Elsa’s room in one another’s arms when Anna and Kristoff entered the apartment in the early hours of the morning. At first they didn’t notice anything out of place as they shut the door quietly behind them. It wasn’t until Anna was kicking off her shoes that she noticed the pair of battered vans on the shoe rack. She looked questioningly to her fiancé; “they’re not yours, are they? She nodded down to the shoes in question.

Kristoff shook his head just as confused as his fiancée before taking their bags to their bedroom.

Anna moved to the kitchen to get a glass of water, this is when she noticed the two wine glasses in the sink and rushed to Kristoff. “There’s two wine glasses!”

“Where? What are you going on about Anna?” The late hour and long drive was causing Kristoff’s brain to work at a decreased rate.

“I think Elsa had company. What if they’re still here!?” Anna almost squealed.

“If they’re still here you probably just woke them up;” Kristoff pointed out trying to reign in the redhead.

“But…!” Anna was fighting the urge to go and peek into her sister’s bedroom.

Kristoff held on to her hand firmly, keeping her in their own room.

“Just let them sleep and you can talk to Elsa in the morning;” Kristoff insisted as he pulled Anna to sit with him on their bed.

“Fine!” Anna conceded with a yawn. 

The blonde man let out a sigh of relief as he stood to change for bed noting that his fiancée was curling up sleepily fully dressed on top of the bed spread.

* * *

Elsa and Honeymaren had awoken relatively early as the brunette had to work. Elsa had quietly showed Honeymaren out with a departing kiss at the front door, conscious of the fact that her sister was home after seeing her shoes.

The blonde was stood in the kitchen some hours later brewing tea thinking back on the last couple of days and how natural it felt to spend so much time with one person. She hadn’t felt that in a very long time. Her thoughts were interrupted when Anna shuffled through the doorway. “Hey, was wondering when you two were going to emerge. What time did you get back?” Elsa asked the redhead taking in her tired appearance.

Anna shook her head not quite meeting her sister’s eyes; “I’m not sure, I know it was late or early.”

“Did the trip turn out alright in the end?” Elsa pushed confused by her sister’s response.

Anna finally looked up to her sister; “you were right; it turned out fine.” The redhead couldn’t hide the smile she’d apparently been trying to conceal before.

“You okay; why are you looking at me like that?” She couldn’t help but join in on smiling even when not knowing what had caused it.

“Elsa, did you have someone here last night?”

Elsa felt her heart drop into her stomach; “why would you think that?” She now tried to hide the shock from her own face.

“There was a pair of vans on the shoe rack, two wine glasses in the sink, and then just now in the bathroom I noticed the box of condoms on your shelf. Also, not to mention the love bite on your neck;” Anna rambled off as Elsa bought a hand up to where the mark was.

Elsa now tried to hide behind her mug as she answered attempting to be nonchalant; “I may have had some company.” She’d hope she could brush this off, but this was Anna she was talking about.

“I mean were they here the entire weekend?” Anna asked bemusedly at her sister.

Elsa knew she’d been caught and decided to say the familiar statement that the sister’s shared; “I refuse to answer on the grounds it may incriminate me.” Elsa moved to walk past her sister.

“Elsa!” Anna spun after her.

Elsa turned and tried to convince Anna to keep her voice down with her free hand; “shhh, please calm down.”

“I didn’t know you were getting some.” Anna seemed way too excited at this prospect.

“Do you really have to say it like that?” Elsa wanted to push her face into her palm and disappear.

“Hey;” she held up her hands, “I’m just glad you’ve got an outlet. Is it the same guy you stayed with the other month?”

Guy.

Anna couldn’t place the look on her sister’s face and so jumped to a conclusion. “More than one!? Elsa, you’re being careful, right?”

“Of course;” Elsa insisted placing her mug on the counter top.

Elsa searched her sister’s face before asking; “when did all this start? I’m not judging; it’s just a little out of character for you.”

Elsa heard the worry in her voice and tried to even with her; “well maybe it isn’t; people change, they grow.” If she put this idea into her sister’s head now it might help her further down the road.

The redhead placed a reassuring hand on the blonde’s upper arm. “I’m just concerned that after all you’ve been through that this might be an unhealthy coping mechanism;” she tried to be honest with her.

Elsa gave her sister a sad smile; “I won’t deny that I’m not whole and healed from it all, I don’t know if I ever will be. But for now, I’m happy and I feel safe. There’s no need to worry about me.” She felt guilty for all she’d put her sister through years before.

“I trust you;” the redhead nodded assuredly.

“I love you Anna”

“I love you Elsa”

* * *

“My sister thinks I’m sleeping around!” Elsa declared into her phone as she flopped down onto her bed after escaping her sister to her room.

Honeymaren gave a confused chuckle; “well, there’s worse things for her to think, right?”

“I don’t know, it feels wrong. Plus now she’s going to look at me differently, and what if she tells Kristoff!?” Elsa thought aloud as she covered her eyes with her free hand.

“You and I both know the truth, and that will have to do for now;” Honeymaren reassured her girlfriend down the phone as she sat in her car between deliveries.

“I should just tell her;” Elsa was half serious in her conclusion.

“Only you can decide that; but I’ll be by your side when you do.”

Elsa soaked up the words; “thank you Maren. I had a really amazing couple of days.”

A smile could be heard in her voice as she spoke; “they were pretty special. Maybe I can convince Ryder to stay with Sam next weekend?” She suggested teasingly.

“Don’t tempt me;” Elsa groaned out in frustration.

“I’ve got to run, I’ll text you tonight.” Honeymaren regretfully told her girlfriend as she noted the time.

“Take care;” Elsa reminded already missing the brunette.

“Bye”

“Bye”


End file.
